


How could You do this to a Child!

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Camp Camp (Web Series), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hearing Voices, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan gets sent to Camp Campbell for Behavior prolemsJared is there for being gayMichael and Jeremy are there for Gaming campConnor is ther for addictionsChaose will happenWill try to update every friday!





	How could You do this to a Child!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a short chapter...enjoy!

Evan sat in the car with his dad as he stared out the window, they were going to a summer camp to help him with his “behavior problems” Evan sigh but he snapped back to reality when he heard his father yell “Did you just fucking sigh!” Evan looked at his father and stuttered out “N-No da-dad.” Evan’s Dad just glared and said “You are a man Evan, and Men don't stutter.” Evan nodded as they pulled up to the camp.

Max sat next to David as they were waiting for a new camper to arrive, they were here for behavior problems and they should be arriving soon, Max looked at David and said “Hey, Davey. Who is the new kid staying with?” David looked down at Max and said “With Connor and Jared of course!” David smiled and Max groaned.

When the car pulled David was vibrating with excitement, when the back door open a very vulnerable looking kid stepped out with a black eye and a busted lip and a bunch of bruises, David froze, he heard Max say “Good luck!”

Evan looked at David and said “Hey, Uh, I’m Evan, Evan Hansen” Evan held out his for david to shake it and when David took it Evan flinched.

See you are already ruining this

Evan looked at his Dad and then let go of David’s hand, Evans Dad brought David away from Evan and Max, Evan looked at Max and said “Hi-Hi” Max looked at Evan then Evan heard a familiar voice yell his he looked over and saw Jared

Oh no

Jared was just walking the mess hall when he saw Evan, he was confused as to why he was here so he called him, Evan looked at him and Jared froze. Evan, his Evie has a black eye and busted lip Jared sprinted over to Evan, he said “Evie, What happened?” Evan looked away and muttered “Nothing.” Jared groaned, he always does this he then looked over at David and saw him talking to Evan's Dad, Jared looked back at Evan and asked “So, Why are you here?” Evan looked away then Max spoke up “Behavior Problems.” Jared froze, but Evan would never hurt a single living this unless.

Oh Shit!

David was listening to his new campers Dad, Jon, telling him all about Evan and how to discipline him if he disobeys and Then he left, David looked over at Evan and saw he was Talking with Jared and he smiled till he saw Jared tense up, David was confused he walked over. He saw Jared star at him then the young boy grabbed his sleeve and pulled David away from everyone else and practically yell “Evan doesn't have behavior problems!” David just looked at him then said “But his Dad said-” Jared interrupted him “Fuck with what his dad said, I have known Evan for eight years so I know that Evan would never hurt anyone and Evan never gets into fights, He has fucking social Anxiety and It is severe!” David just stared at Jared and sighed he then got up and went back to Max and Evan to see Evan crying, he ran over and asked “What Happened?” Max just glared at David and mumbled “I just wanted to know what the fight was about.” David looked at Evan and sighed.

What Have I gotten myself into!


End file.
